Rehearsing Lines
by xXduncanxloverXx
Summary: Duncan comes over to Courtney's house to rehearse their lines for 'Romeo and Juliet'. Yeah, like that's gonna happen.


Rehearsing Lines

**Nobody's POV**

Drama class. The one class Courtney loved, and the one class a certain delinquent just had to ruin for her. He would always tease her and embarrass her to no end, all the while, a smirk stuck on his egotistical, pretty boy face. At this point in time though, Courtney didn't know what Duncan was to her. He wasn't necessarily a friend, but he wasn't really an enemy either, and she sure as heck didn't want him as her boyfriend!

Well, at least that's what she kept telling herself over and over every time her mind seemed to wander to the green mohawk wearing teen.

"Duncan and Courtney, center stage," their over theatrical drama teacher, Mr. Defoe, said with a slight French accent. Courtney groaned and got up out of her seat, as Duncan did the exact opposite as he grinned smugly and walked the four steps up the staircase in the large auditorium.

"Now," Mr. Defoe said as he set his hands on both their shoulders. "Since you two are the lead roles for the play _Romeo and Juliet_, you will need to practice your lines." He handed them both their scripts, and told them to start three scenes before the kiss. Courtney's eyes went wide a she remembered that the play was a romance, and nearly fainted. She thought it was in revoltion that she would actually have to _kiss _Duncan, but that couldn't explain why she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach.

"You nervous Princess?" Duncan asked with a smirk as he leaned his face in closer to hers. "Maybe a little kiss will make it better?" he implied as he wiggled his eyebrows. The illegid 'Princess' blushed a mad red as some of the other students began to giggle at the flirtatious comment.

"Would you just shut up and read your lines you neanderthal," Courtney seethed as she dug her face in her script as a few more chuckles erupted from the small crowd. Suddenly, a loud ring was heard throughout the school, signaling that fourth period and the rest of school day was over. Courtney mentally sighed in relief as she quickly got out of the auditorium and made it back to her green locker. Every time she saw it, it immediately reminded her of Duncan's hair, even though they were two very different shades. She snapped out of her state and opened her locker and stuffed all her books in it, happy that Friday was over and it was officially the weekend again.

"Hey Court, what's up?" Courtney's best friend, Bridgette, asked happily as she walked up to her.

"Not much, but I _did_ get stuck as the lead role for the play," she answered angrily as she put the rest of her books in with a little more force than necessary.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. I thought you wanted to get the part of Juliet?" Bridgette asked as she creased her forehead in confusion.

"Yeah, that was until Duncan decided to try out for Romeo and _got the part_! Do you know what this means?" Courtney exasperated while throwing her hands up for emphasis. "It means that I have to kiss him! Bridge, it's the sign of the Apocalypse!" she screamed at her friend.

"Whoa Courtney, I think that's just taking it a _little_ too far. Hey, who knows? Maybe something good could come out of it," she winked, then walked off. _Probably to go suck face with Geoff_, Courtney thought as she glared after her. _But what did she mean something good could come out of it? Nothing good could come out of kissing that immature, perverted pig. Nothing. _But before she could call out to her blond friend, a voice interrupted her.

"Thinkin' about me Princess?" asked a male voice on the other side of her locker. Courtney jumped a little bit in shock, then looked to her right to see none other that Duncan Evans leaning against the lockers, staring at her with his eyes, an intense, unreal color of icy blue. She rolled her eyes in response as she started walking out the door and into the school parking lot. She was almost to her brand new gray Mini Cooper, before a warm hand laid itself on her shoulder and spun her around.

"I asked you a question, and all I get is an eye roll? I thought you were better than that. Tsk, tsk, tsk Princess," Duncan said playfully, his smirk growing by the second. Courtney quickly shrugged his hand off her shoulder and gave him a hard glare.

"I was in a hurry and I didn't need to be held up again by one of your pointless arguments," she snapped bitterly, clenching her hand around her car keys. She honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with him at the moment, like always.

"Jeez, calm down babe. What crawled up your ass?" he said, obviously prepared for the reaction he knew he was going to get out of the flaming CIT.

"There is nothing up my hind quarters!" she screamed in his face, pissed beyond belief. It didn't make Courtney any happier when his smirk just got bigger. "I am so out of here!" With that, she turned around to her car and hopped into the drivers seat.

"Hold up sweetheart," Duncan said as he put his converse covered foot in the way of her closing door, causing there to be a slight gap.

"What do you want now?" she asked, not caring at all if she came off as bitter as she felt. She closed her eyes tightly and laid her head back on the seat, thinking it would somehow make the annoyance of his presents go away. No such luck.

"I was just going to ask you wanted rehearse our lines, but if you want to mess up in front of the whole school that's fine too," he smirked while eying her. Her head shot up and almost hit the roof of the tiny car.

"I am not going to mess up! If it's anybody that should be worried about messing up it's _you_!" she spat back at him, but unfortunately for her, it didn't have any affect on him. If anything, it only made him more amused.

"Then would you be willing to let me come over and practice lines so I don't make a fool out me _and_ you in front of the _entire school,_" he urged. She sighed and looked like she was contemplating over his offer.

"Fine, come over at 4:00," Courtney ordered. "But I have to baby sit my little brother, so you might want to watch out. He's almost as bad as you," she shuddered.

"I don't think that's possible Princess," Duncan winked. Before she could tell him to stop being so full of himself, he already ran off and jumped on his motorcycle. _Why does everybody keep doing that today? _she thought as she pulled out of the parking lot, which was in serious need of being repaved.

Once she pulled up to her grand three story house, she promptly got out of her car and headed to the door. She stepped through the giant oak threshold and went up to her room on the second floor to change. Courtney was now sporting navy blue sweat pants that said 'PINK' in white letters down the left leg and a plain white tank top. She was looking herself over in the mirror, when all of a sudden she heard a large crash from downstairs.

The CIT nearly jumped out of her skin at the intensity of the noise, and went down the stairs to check out the scene. Once she was three feet from the bottom step, she stopped dead in her tracks. There, on the floor, was her mother's favorite vase. Broken.

"EVAN!" Courtney shrieked as she walked over to the little pieces scattered all over the wooden floor, staring at them in horror.

"'Sup sis?" a twelve year old boy said as he came around the corner drinking a Coke. He had brown skater hair, a little lighter than Courtney's, blue eyes the color of water with a slight tint of amber in the middle, a diamond stud in his left ear, and only slightly tan skin. All in all, he was an exact replica of his father, and, unfortunately, had the same personality from when he was a teenager too.

"Oh, I'll tell you what's up! You just broke Mom's favorite vase!" She screamed at her idiotic brother. He just stood there giving her a blank expression.

"So?" he asked, acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"So? SO? So Mom is going to _kill_ you when she gets home! I still don't understand how I am even _related_ to you!" she exasperated as she threw her hands up in the air and glared at Evan. He gave her a smirk that always reminded her of a certain green haired delinquent, who should be here soon, now that she thought about it.

"I don't either. Ya know, the guy that comes along and loosens you up has my blessing," the pre-teen smirked as he walked away, leaving Courtney with the broken vase and a very annoyed temper.

"Evan! Get back here!" she yelled at him. He turned around with a sigh and rolled his eyes in a very Courtney-like manner.

"What?" he groaned.

"One, I do _not_ need to loosen up," Courtney glared. "And two, you need to do something about this," she said as she pointed her index finger to the mess of broken glass.

"Nah," Evan said as he set his Coke down on a near by table and started walking to the couch. Before he could get there though, he felt his sister put her hand on his shoulder, spin him around, and punch him in the stomach. Evan groaned and doubled over in pain, cursing his parents for letting Courtney take self defense classes.

"And you tell me _I'm_ violent Princess," Duncan smirked as he leaned against the door with his hands in his pockets. Courtney blushed a scarlet red as she looked at Duncan.

Evan put both of his forearms on the floor and tilted his head up so he could see the mystery guy by the door. His eyes got this sudden gleam to them. "Is he your boyfriend?" the younger boy asked as he smirked at his sister.

"Wha-? NO! Absolutely not!" Courtney stuttered quickly as Duncan shot her a smirk, making her blush an even deeper shade of red.

"Oh really _Princess_?" Evan teased. Bad idea. Courtney lifted her foot and kicked him in the side, knowing a large bruise would appear there within the hour.

"Well aren't you a nice sister?" Duncan taunted. She shot him a glare, then turned back to Evan.

"By the time we come back down, you better have this cleaned up," Courtney ordered her little brother.

"Wait a sec, where are you two going?" Evan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"To go rehearse our lines for the play. Now clean this up." Courtney said as she walked to the stairs. "Come on Duncan," she muttered as she started walking up the stairs. Before Duncan started following Courtney, Evan shot him a wink, very much approving of this guy. Duncan smirked at the kid and jogged up the stairs to Courtney's room. He went in to see Courtney sitting Indian style on her bed and joined her.

"Nice outfit Princess," Duncan purred as he checked her out. He had to admit, she looked pretty damn hot in sweats, especially that low cut tank top that gave him a perfect view of her...

"Duncan? Duncan!" Courtney said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face to get him out of his lusty trance.

"Huh? Oh," he said, realizing he had been day dreaming about Courtney. She rolled her sparkly onyx eyes at the teenager and got out her script.

"Did you bring your script?" Courtney asked him while noticing no paper in his hands.

"Nope," he smiled. This kid was impossible.

"Why?" she asked him, confusion clear in her voice.

"I lost it," he shrugged.

"How could you loose it? You just got it an hour ago!"

"Your point?"

"My point is that you are an unorganized slob," Courtney spat as she crossed her arms.

"And you're an uptight prep," Duncan shot back, that hot playful smirk returning to his lips once again.

"I am not uptight! Why does everybody think that?"

"Because it's true."

"Would you just shut up?" she said as she glared at him. "We still have to rehearse our lines," mumbled as she picked up her script and opened it to the appropriate scene.

"Didn't know you were that urgent to kiss me Princess," Duncan teased. Once again, Courtney blushed, full of embarrassment and anger.

"Why did you even try out for the play anyways?" she groaned as she fell back on her bed. "I mean, you're Duncan. You're supposed to be tough, sexy, and rebellious. Why would you even give a second thought to try out for a play?"

They sat in silence for a few moments, and Courtney wondered what made him not respond. Then Duncan broke the silence.

"Did you just call me sexy?"

Her eyes went as big as saucers as she replayed what she had said moments earlier over in her head. Yes, she did in fact call Duncan sexy, but no, she wasn't going to admit that to him.

"NO! I so did not! Why would I say something like that? I mean, you? Sexy? Psh, as if," she stumbled, unable to keep her cool as she tried to just play it off.

"You so did," he smirked, but this time, it was bigger, much to Courtney's dismay. "You called me sexy! Ha! Courtney Rivers called Duncan Evans sexy!" he cheered as he did a fist pump. Courtney just blushed even more. This was quite possibly the most humiliating moment of her life, and the fact that Duncan caused it made it that much worse.

"Would you zip it! I didn't even know I said that! It was just my subconscious! You are one hundred percent _not _sexy!" Courtney fumbled.

"So, what your saying is, you _subconsciously_ want me?" Duncan smirked as he raised an eyebrow at the flustered girl in front of him.

"No! That is most defiantly _not_ what I meant!" she seethed. She was past embarrassed and headed straight into angry.

"No use denying it anymore Princess. I know you like me," the sexy teen said as he crossed his arms victoriously.

"Why would you even begin to think I would like a delinquent like you?" she asked as she also crossed her arms over he chest as Duncan laid out on her bed and crossed his hands behind his head, staring at the blue paint on her ceiling.

"Because I like you," Duncan mumbled with a blank expression. He said it quietly, so quietly that Courtney almost missed it.

But she didn't.

"W-What?" the CIT stuttered, almost speechless. He liked her? Duncan liked Courtney? Duncan _liked_ Courtney? She sat there frozen. For some reason, when he said that, those butterflies from earlier that day came back, only a million times worse.

"I said I like you," he replied again. "But I guess it doesn't really matter anymore. I mean, you don't like me, so what's the point, right?" Duncan said as he sat up again and looked Courtney dead on. He tried to keep a calm facade, but she could see hurt hidden in his eyes.

"Um...actually...I," she started, unable to get the words out. Now she knew, she knew for a _fact_ that she liked Duncan, and she was going to tell him. "Duncan, I," she started again, looking him in the eyes, seeing some sort of desperation and hope mixed in his striking blue orbs. "I like you too," she said in a meek voice, but Duncan heard her. He heard her loud and clear, an he couldn't be happier.

They both slowly inched towards each other, both of their eyes fluttering closed, anticipation on their minds. Once his soft lips connected to her warm ones, they felt electricity shoot through them. Duncan moved his arms to lock around Courtney's waist, and Courtney reached her arms around Duncan's neck. She could feel him smirk into the kiss as he brought her in even closer, deepening it. She started playing with his soft jet black hair, and he started poking his tongue at her mouth. She happily opened it and let Duncan explore her mouth. He tasted like peppermint and cigarettes. It was just so inviting to her, and she found herself craving more and more of it. Soon enough, their tongues were having a heated battle.

"So, this is what you call rehearsing, huh?" they heard Evan say from the doorway, wearing a smug smirk. Duncan and Courtney immediately broke apart, disappointed that the kiss didn't last longer.

"EVAN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Courtney screamed as she ran to attack her little annoying pest of a brother. He ran off, smirk never faltering.

"I am _so_ telling Mom and Dad," he yelled back at her as he ran for his life. Lucky for him, Courtney only ran to her bedroom door in hopes of scaring the twerp off, then went back to her bed to see a love struck Duncan.

"How could he just do that? That was a _total_ invasion of our privacy! When my parents get home he-"

"Hey Princess," Duncan said with a smirk. "Shut up and kiss me." With that he planted his lips on hers again, both of them forgetting all about rehearsing their lines.

**Another one shot, and also my longest one yet! :D Just one of the four that I have been working on :P ahaha. As my regards for LFS, I will explain why I am mucho late on the update when I post it :/ Other than that, did you like it? :) I hope so, or else I think I'll just go crawl in a corner and sit in fetal ****position. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.**

Love,

xXduncanxloverXx 


End file.
